The DO's, The DONT's and Everything IN-BETWEEN-KONO
by Recklis
Summary: Kono's view on Steve. This follows from the first story in Steve's POV, and is her insight on our fave SEAL.


_**DISCLAIMER* Unfortunately, after these stories, I still own none of them :P**_

 _ **This is Kono's POV. I'm not sure how it went, but you guys are awesome with feedback. I really do appreciate all the comments and well wishes. Hopefully tomorrow I can have Grover's piece up ;) Fingers crossed, and enjoy :D**_

 _ **PS* All mistakes are my own. I don't even know what a beta is, but I think I need one :P lol**_

 _ **KONO**_

Chin was always close to her. They had been since she was little. He was her favorite cousin in their large family, the one she turned to when she needed someone. She'd never known protection like Chin's, until she met Steve. He was the surrogate big brother who knew a little about everything. He knew exactly when to stand beside her, when to step away and when to make his presence known. Space was something she valued, and Steve gave it to her all while leaving her feeling safe. His hugs were warm, his smile, infectious, and his strength was something she grew to admire. They could all shoot, fight and defend their Island, but when Steve did it, it was somehow different. She would watch in amazement as he hauled in the bad guys, his firm, no-nonsense face pulled tightly in a frown, arms straining with his perp, but still firmly in control. He was an unstoppable phenomenon, that Steve McGarrett. At first, she was in awe of the tall SEAL with his badass attitude and over the top personality. Then she got to know him. And she found him to be a big softy with a heart of gold.

He'd taken her in as a rookie, without any field training, and made her one of the best cops on the Island. Before that she was just a washed out surfer girl who was trying to get into the academy. And that would have proven difficult on its own because of their impression of Chin. Steve had squashed all their bad mouthing with one move. Getting them to join him in the task force. The Governor's very **_successful_** task force…

It was a job that took up a lot of time and energy. It was risky. Some days their cases were open and shut. Other days they were tiring and difficult. They'd had some wins. Saved everyone without a hitch. Sometimes things went sideways and they lost people. Cases with kids involved always left them shaken and some days…some days they spent a night or two in the hospital or they came home with those visible battle scars. But it was the job they'd signed up for. They all knew what it would take out of them, but they also knew that it kept their island safe so it was a willing decision.

The rules, as per Steve, were sometimes meant to be bent…or well, broken. He'd done it when he stole for Chin, when he covered a murder for Danny, when he kept Adam safe for her on her word alone, even before he turned out to be the good guy. He was accepting of change in people and she admired that about him. There were plenty of criminal turned friends that they had hanging out with them now, and all because of Steve. Her heart broke for him with every failed relationship. From people who were meant to be there for him - His mother, Catherine, Joe…And still, he went on building a family of his own. Tamping down on the hurt and abandonment and trusting again, against his better judgment. Somewhere inside him there was a lost little boy searching for acceptance and love. She'd deny him neither.

Watching him around the team was always a riot. They were one oddball family. Grover messed with everyone a lot, but mostly Steve. They had an understanding that very few could get a read on, but it worked for them. The big guy was always making jokes and saying the darndest things at the worst of times. Chin usually just rolled his eyes and smiled, agreeing or disagreeing with Steve when they went head on, but when he was with Danny, that was something else. They argued like siblings, friends, couples and enemies all at the same time. Most days it was hilarious to watch, but sometimes, even Danny crossed the line with his remarks. Steve would lash out in kind, but the damage would already be done. You could see it in his eyes and the way he became defensive. He'd retaliate with something aiming to inflict pain, but then he'd snap himself out of it and step back. Apologize. Smile and pretend it didn't make him feel five years old again. Sometimes he came across as cold, but if you looked close enough, it was just a front to protect himself from more hurt. His mouth may remain tight-lipped, but Steve had no idea that he spoke volumes without saying a word.

Leaning over the front of the car, Chin went over the blue prints with them. According to the heat sensors, all the hostages were held on the topmost floor of the building. There were at least five undesirables situated between the basement and the fifteenth floor. Two were upstairs, one on the floor below and one with the hostages, so that left three on the move. The instruction from Steve while they planned their entrance was simple. "Kono, **_DON'T_** engage them, you hear?"

She heard him. There were the hostages to consider and her tiny frame could slip into that little hole they'd created without a hitch. All she had to do was remain undetected and get them an in. Then the cavalry would arrive and finish off the rest. The whole point was to gain them an entrance. Easy, or else Steve would have scouted for another recruit built like a little boy to do the job. She grins, hoping to assuage his concerns.

"Got it Boss."

With one last look she hope hoped wasn't regret on his part, she turns to go.

"Stay safe." He whispers into the coms.

The worry in his tone is unmistakable and she tries once again to settle his thoughts. "Yup." She goes for a chuckle as she walks ahead, already knowing he'll have his eyes closed in a silent prayer as she makes her way in.

The hole was a tight squeeze, even for her. She grunts, twisting to get her vest to slide through, and then she's inside. Somewhere in the basement parking lot, blocked by the side of a delivery van. She inches her way in, checking if the coast is clear, readying her silenced weapon just in case.

It was just dumb luck, but she happened to come in close range to one of the terrorists who was speaking to another guy on his radio. He mentioned that they had almost gotten the whole building rigged when they were interrupted by firepower on the outside. They'd moved the hostages up, and were currently securing the place before they made a call in for negotiations. Kono wanted to laugh. That was unprepared and a foolish plan to boot. Steve was not going to negotiate with these idiots. It was probably their first rodeo, and she was about to release the bull.

Kono cleared the entrance they just secured and was about to go back to the basement and give the go-ahead when she spotted one of the terrorists. And if that wasn't enough, he had the detonator in his hand. And at that moment, all she could think of was, "What would Steve do?"

The rest was a blur. There was a tackle shortly after she gave them word to enter. Then a loud bang followed by a whole scuffle, scram, voices, orders, gunshots and teargas. The next thing she knows, everything is over, and she was the only one bleeding. Aah well, all in a days work.

" ** _DON'T_** sweat it Boss. It's just a scratch." She says as Steve comes closer to the ambulance.

But Steve looks worse than Chin did when he faces her aver her cousin's shoulder. Worry lines, frowns and guilt all making an appearance in his face at once. Heck he even looked worse than her, and she was the one sporting the wound…

"I told you not to engage him." He scolds lightly when he finally finds his voice.

She remembers her last thought and knows it could have gone down differently, but luckily, it hadn't. Steve would have done the same and she didn't regret it. She tries to convey that in her next statement.

"Learned from the best, Boss." And she follows it up with a proud grin. Kono means it. She did learn from the best. And Steve should know that.

Still, his half smile through clenched teeth is uncertain as he nods, and she kind of understands why.

IN BETWEEN all the DO's and DON'T's, is where Steve McGarrett lives. Especially if his Ohana was at stake.


End file.
